Gut Feeling
Gut Feeling is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the seventh case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the first case in the Resting Ravine district of Evergrace. Plot In the criminalized district of Resting Ravine, Felix and the player were talking about the mayor's friend vanishing and the drug being used. Shortly after, they were informed by a panicking Judd Garant, the homeless man they suspected in a French artist's murder, that he had found a body. In the local homeless camp, they found the body of volunteer worker Calvin Corbin, his guts spilling out of his stabbed stomach. Jason revealed that the victim was killed mere minutes before Judd found his body. They then suspected Judd, homeless camp leader Leon Seajack and soup kitchen owner and sister to an art thief, Gianna Bilodeau. Shortly after, they learned per Cameron that the victim had been at the cemetery recently. Shortly after, Felix and the player headed to the cemetery where they learned that the victim's brother was one of the unnamed men caught in the crossfire, who unfortunately died of his injuries. They looked around for clues, ultimately adding prostitute Christy Crystalline and retired war veteran Jacob Sandoval to the suspect list. After the player collected results from Sophia about the murder weapon, they heard Felix fleeing away from a female voice screaming that her daughter's gone because of him. They then discovered that Gianna was chasing Felix since she blamed him for her daughter running away after she recognized Felix as the one who arrested her sister and started an argument with him. In the end, the detectives apprehended Jacob Sandoval as the killer. The detectives confronted Jacob about the murder, but the retired veteran denied the accusations until he cracked, sobbing that he didn’t mean to. He then explained that when he was going for a walk that morning to help the homeless people of the district, he came across the empty camp. Shortly after, he heard a loud bang and the crackle of fire, causing the war veteran to cower behind a shack. When the victim tried to reassure him, his PTSD triggered and blinded him as he screamed and stabbed Calvin to death with his own switchblade that he had on him. After Calvin died, the war veteran then realized his mistake when he saw a tipped burning barrel that had caused a minor explosion and his relapse. After he heard footprints coming, he fled the scene. Felix then sent Jacob to Judge Dosett, who sentenced the war veteran to five years in prison with rehabilitation sessions. Shortly after Jacob's trial, Leon came in to reveal that his homeless shelter had gone up in flames. After the revelation that Leon's homeless camp was burning down, Leon revealed that he had found the place burning and someone fleeing the scene. Shortly after, the detectives then hurried to the homeless camp where they were able to extinguish the fire. Soon after, they recovered a half-burnt gas can from the burnt wreckage. They then recovered a burnt substance off the can, which they identified as chicken soup from the soup kitchen. After they investigated the soup kitchen, they found a box of matches in the trash can. After Skylar informed the detectives that she discovered Gianna's prints on them, they confronted the soup kitchen owner. Gianna told them that she did not light anything on fire and that she found it left on a table in the dining area before she threw it away. This led the detectives to conclude that they could be dealing with an arsonist. Meanwhile, a disheveled Crystal came to the station, sobbing. She then explained that while she was walking home from her job as a prostitute, someone attacked her near the cemetery. The player and Katelyn then went to the cemetery where they discovered Crystal's hair pin with a few of Crystal's hairs and a green substance. They then collected a sample and sent it to Sophia, who revealed that it was the same specialized chloroform laced with the illegal drug being sold in Resting Ravine. They then discovered per Seamus that a vial of the drug was handed in to the police department by Jacob Sandoval, following a attempted kidnapping of his own. Jacob then revealed in prison that when he was attacked by an attacker and that he managed to steal the drug from his attacker before running away. After all these events, Chief Wakefield then told his team that they would have to uproot the kidnapper and arsonist before they destroyed the criminalized district of the Ravine so they could ensure peace would last for decades after their arrests. Summary Victim *'Calvin Corbin' (found dead in a homeless camp, gutted of his organs) Murder Weapon *'Switchblade' Killer *'Jacob Sandoval' Suspects Profile *The suspect is right handed *The suspect chews gum *The suspect knows military history Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect is right handed *The suspect chews gum *The suspect knows military history Profile *The suspect is right handed *The suspect chews gum *The suspect knows military history Profile *The suspect is right handed *The suspect chews gum Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect is right handed *The suspect chews gum *The suspect knows military history Appearance *The suspect has a scar Killer's Profile *The killer is right handed. *The killer chews gum. *The killer knows military history. *The killer has a scar. *The killer is 6'0" tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Homeless Camp. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces, Burning Barrel; New Suspect: Judd Garant) *Ask Judd Garant about finding the dead body. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Soup Kitchen Voucher; New Crime Scene: Soup Kitchen) *Investigate Soup Kitchen. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Faded Advert) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Dog Tags) *Examine Dog Tags. (Result: L SEAJACK; New Suspect: Leon Seajack) *Ask Leon Seajack about the murder in his homeless camp. *Examine Faded Advert. (Result: Soup Kitchen Advert; New Suspect: Gianna Bilodeau) *Ask Gianna Bilodeau if she knew the victim. *Examine Burning Barrel. (Result: Victim's Glove) *Analyze Victim's Glove. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Resting Ravine Cemetery. (Clues: Handbag, Faded Locket, Broken Camera) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Hairbrush) *Examine Hairbrush. (Result: Brush Backing Revealed; New Suspect: Christy Crystalline) *Ask Christy Crystalline about why she was in the graveyard. (Attribute: Christy chews gum) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: J SANDOVAL; New Suspect: Jacob Sandoval) *Return the locket to Jacob and ask him about the victim. (Attribute: Jacob is right handed) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera Restored) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: Leon is right handed) *Confront Leon about punching the victim. (Attribute: Leon chews gum; New Crime Scene: Kitchen Tables) *Investigate Kitchen Tables. (Clues: Laundry Basket, Locked Box) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Stained Sweater) *Ask Judd Garant about the soup stained sweater. (Attribute: Judd is right handed and chews gum) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Analyze Bloody Knife. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows military history, Leon knows military history, Judd knows military history) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Gianna why she was attacking Felix. (Attribute: Gianna knows military history, is right handed and chews gum; New Crime Scene: Cemetery Graves) *Investigate Cemetery Graves. (Clues: Locked Box, Broken Pieces) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Brasserie and Note) *Examine Brasserie Note. (Result: Note Revealed) *Ask Crystal about the victim seducing her. (Attribute: Crystal is right handed) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Medal of Honor) *Analyze Medal of Honor. (09:00:00) *Ask Jacob about his broken medal of honor. (Attribute: Jacob knows military history and chews gum) *Investigate Camp Shacks. (Clues: Victim's Vest, Locked Case) *Examine Victim's Vest. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Switchblade Casing) *Analyze Switchblade Casing. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6’0” tall) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Hostage to Fortune (1/6). (1 star) A Hostage to Fortune (1/6) *Ask Leon about his burning homeless camp. (Reward: Veteran's Badge) *Investigate Homeless Camp. (Clue: Gas Can) *Examine Gas Can. (Result: Strange Sample) *Examine Strange Sample. (Result: Chicken Soup) *Investigate Soup Kitchen. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Matchbox) *Analyze Matchbox. (06:00:00) *Confront Gianna Bilodeau about the box of matches. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Crystal what happened to her. *Investigate Resting Ravine Cemetery. (Clue: Crystal's Hair Pin) *Examine Crystal's Hair Pin. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (03:00:00) *Ask Jacob if he knows anything about a kidnapper. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Resting Ravine